


You vape?

by TonyAndonuts



Category: South Park
Genre: Cursed, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Vaping, like rly dont read this, rimjob, theyre like 18-19 dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyAndonuts/pseuds/TonyAndonuts
Summary: Kenny fucking Clyde at a house party, I guess





	You vape?

**Author's Note:**

> IN EVERY WAY, SHAPE, AND FORME, THIS IS *LITERALLY* CURSED  
> I FUCKING WARNED Y'ALL  
> •  
> Anyways, this is my first NSFW fic,, I hope y'all enjoy!

"Are you sure we should be doing this here? I mean, this isnt even our house..."  
Clyde squinted through the dark room at his boyfriend, Kenny. Kenny nodded his head before remembering that it was too dark for Clyde to see.  
"Of course dude. It's a house party and everyone's drunk, no one will even notice that we ran off."  
Kenny inched closer to Clyde and started kissing him. After a second, Clyde started kissing back. They went at it for a few minutes before Kenny broke the kiss for just a second to quickly take off Clyde's shirt. When they continued their passionate makeout session, Kenny moved his hand to his boyfriend's jeans and palmed at his hardening bulge.  
This isn't the first time they've been intimate, so Kenny knew exactly how to turn Clyde on. He moved to his jawline, then to his neck, and down even more until he reached his jeans. Kenny decided to push Clydes buttons by unbuckling and unzipping his pants really slowly, until he exclaimed "Just fuck me already!"  
Kenny dug into his pocket for a bottle of lube, which he opened and squeezed a small dollop onto his hands. He moved one of his lube slicked hands to Clyde's leaking dick and the other to his asshole. While jerking him off, he shoved one finger in, causing Clyde to let out a muffled moan into Kenny's shoulder. One finger became two, which then became three. Clyde was in pure ecstasy.  
Then, Kenny pulled his fingers out of Clyde's ass and stopped jerking him off. Kenny lightly pushed Clyde off of his lap and positioned himself between his lover's legs and stuck his tongue into his ass. As he was getting eaten out, he moved his hand to his dick and moaned again. While he was licking Clyde's asshole, he let out a hum, sending vibrations toward his prostate. Clyde was on the verge of cumming, but Kenny stopped. He couldn't see him due to the fact that the only source of light was coming from a street lamp outside, but he heard the distinct sound of Kenny taking a hit from his vape.  
Right after he inhaled, he quickly bent down, put his mouth around Clyde's asshole, and exhaled while continuing to lick him. That sent him off the edge, moaning his boyfriend's name and cumming all over himself.  
They shared a quick kiss before Clyde said, in between breaths, "Now it's your turn"

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> My tumblr is TonyAndonuts, if you wanna personally send me your opinion on this fic


End file.
